The UMass Biohazard Containment Core facility will be comprises of the Virology Core Facility and the Animal Biohazard facility and will operate has a centralized source of reagents for in vitro cell-culture systems and for in vivo animal systems to support the participating CFAR investigators. The Virology Core facility will provide well-characterized stocks of prototypic laboratory strains of primate immunodeficiency viruses. In addition, the facility will provide stocks of well-characterized patient isolates and stocks of viruses obtained from infectious molecular clones. The viral stocks generated in primary CD4 T cells, in monocyte-derived macrophage, or in T cell lines, will be titered and phenotypically characterized for syncytium-inducing properties, replication kinetics and cytopathic properties. Aliquots of the viral stocks will be archived in liquid nitrogen to ensure a constant supply of virus. The Virology Core facility will also supply primary CD4 T cells and macrophages for the CFAR investigators. A FACscan flow cytometer and a FACsort flow cytometer in the facility will be used to analyze cell surface markers and provide aseptically sorted cells. The Animal Biohazard facility will provide animals, technical support and expertise for investigators who wish to use SCID mouse in vivo model systems as a part of their AIDS research. The facility will maintain a BL2+ level of contain that will support a safe and biohazard free environment for work with pathogenic immunodeficient viruses in a rodent model. In addition, the facility will maintain breeding colonies of NOD SCID mice, B2MnullNOD SCID mice, and other strains that may prove to be useful in in vivo studies of immunodeficiency viruses. In summary, the Biohazard Containment Core facility will economize personnel time, eliminate duplication of effort by investigators, enhance the research capabilities of the participating investigators, and function as a central site where collaborative interactions amongst CFAR investigators is fostered/facilitated.